Evacuate
by The Angel Of Water
Summary: ONESHOT. After a bomb threat is made on NCIS Tony and Ziva get trapped in the elevator. They reveal deep secres to each other. But will they survive or will they perish together forever?


**A/N: Not sure how this one came to me but I'm happy with it. Like always I wanna know what you think so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Evacuate<p>

"Go pick up the suspect," Gibbs barked. She was on edge, everyone was. There had been a threat that someone was going to blow up NCIS and now it was Team Gibbs' job to figure out who was making the threat.

"On our way boss," Tony DiNozzo stood from his desk, dressed in a black suit, white shirt and purple tie. Ziva David mirrored him across the bullpen. She was dressed in a grey ballet flats, cream pants and grey shirt and cream jacket.

They entered the elevator and being on the sixth floor hit the ground button. The elevator gave a small jolt and they were on their way.

"Do you think this is the dirt bag?" Tony asked Ziva as she looked over his shoulder at the case file.

"I think it is a possibility." Tony and Ziva had become far closer after Somalia than they had been before. He had been her shoulder to cry on. She stayed at his apartment until she found her own. She had admitted to herself she missed living with Tony on her first night home.

Upon reaching the third floor the elevator gave a far bigger jolt and the emergency lights came on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you attention please," Director Vance's voice came of the loudspeakers that were placed all over the building "We are evacuating the building. The threat has just been increased to thirty minutes. Under no circumstance are you to use the elevator, all employees and personnel in the building exit through the first door you see and meet in the backside of the front parking lot."

"What are we going to do?" Tony asked frantically.

"I don't think there is anything we can do." Ziva sound helpless which was rare for the Israeli ninja.

The elevator gave another hard jolt that sent Ziva flying into Tony. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and slid to the floor of the elevator.

Tony could see the tears forming in Ziva's squinted eyes. He wipes them away gently.

"Why are you crying?" He squeezed her to him.

"I do not want to die. Before I was never fazed by dying but now after being in America and having my eyes opened to opportunities I do not wish to die yet." She pulled back and looked at him. She sat crossed legged in front of him. He mirrored her, their legs touching.

"I know how you feel there was so much I wanted to do that I never did," he sighed looking down at his hands.

"Like what?"

"Get married, have kids, travel, take my wife and kids to Italy." He told her as smile playing on his lips.

Tony mumbled something else that Ziva couldn't catch.

"What was that, Tony?"

"There was one more thing that I wanted to do."

"What was that?"

He looked he dead in the eyes and said "kiss you."

She wasn't sure if she was serious or not.

"You have kissed me before." She stated still holding his gaze.

"You didn't let me finish, I wanted to kiss you after I told I love you."

Ziva stared at I'm in shock. She couldn't believe he said that. She had loved him for a long time but to think that he loved her too didn't seem like a possibility.

"I fell in love with ya, Zi." Now he was the one with tears welling in his eyes.

Ziva leaned forward a kissed Tony in a brief love filled kiss.

"I fell in love with you too Tony." She settled into his side and he wrapped his arms around her.

"When?" Ziva looked up at him.

"Sorry sweetie?" He asked, not understanding what she meant.

"I think it started very small after Jeanne, and then when you were undercover with Hoffman it grew a little bigger. The real turning point was Somalia. I was telling the truth. I couldn't live without you. What about you?"

"Jeanne, when we thought you had been blown up it really started but then Somalia I knew I loved you."

"I could be married to you by now if we had admitted this earlier like, three years ago." Tony grunted.

This made Ziva laugh.

Tony's phone rang in his pocket.

"Hello?" He asked.

The person on the other end replied.

"Hey boss, hang on a sec." He pulled the phone from his ear and out it on speaker.

"Okay boss, you're on speaker Ziva's here with me."

"Where are the two of you?" Gibbs demanded.

"We are in the elevator stuck on the third floor Gibbs." Ziva told him.

"I'm sorry to both of you."

Tony and Ziva gaped at each other. Did Gibbs just break one of his own rules.

"It's my fault you're in there and I'm sorry."

"Don't worry boss, just take care of Abby, Duck-man, Palmer and McGoo."

"Speaker DiNozzo." McGee's voice came in.

"The nicknames are a sign of affection Tim," Ziva said.

"I love you guys so much." Abby blubbered.

"Abby don't cry you got your wish. We broke rule 12." Tony tried to sooth her.

"Actually technically we didn't. Rule 12 says never date a co-worker. That doesn't mean you can't fall in love with you co-worker." Ziva rebutted.

"Oh who cares, yay."

"The bad news is we're probably gonna die." Tony stated bluntly and Abby lost it again.

"How much longer?" Ziva asked.

"Twenty seconds."

"We love you guys." Tony hung up the phone.

"I love you Zi."

"I love you too Tony."

For the final time the elevator jolted ant the fell the remaining three stories wrapped in each other's arms.

They landed unfazed but could smell smoke. They weren't sure how long it was after they landed until the heard the crashing of metal. The doors were pulled open. Ziva grabbed her bag and left the elevator with Tony by her side. They were forced to the ambulance for oxygen and were checked for injuries, for which they had very little just a few bumps. They were the lucky ones.

"Did you mean all the things you said in the elevator?" Ziva looked up at Tony. She was sitting on the back of the ambulance and Tony stood in front of her both of them wrapped in blankets. Her knees pressed to his thighs.

"I can't believe you would even ask that."

Ziva stood facing him and kissed him full on the mouth…passionately. They pulled apart and Tony's arms wrapped around Ziva while she rested her head on his chest.

"Yay!" Abby squealed, running towards them with the rest of the gang following suit.

After one very big group hug they all pulled apart. Tony still clutched Ziva to his chest.

Maybe this evacuation hadn't been such a bad thing after all…

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.<strong>

**Also I need your help with something so anyone who reads this go to my profile page and read what I need help with. Pleeeease!**


End file.
